Stranger
by hunaxx
Summary: Jihoon hampir terlambat datang ke kampusnya, dan dia terjebak dalam keadaan tersial sepanjang hidupnya. "Diam dan nikmati saja apa yang aku berikan padamu, Ji." "Kau brengsek—" [SVT Fanfiction] SoonHoo / Hozi. Soonyoung x Jihoon. YAOI. Warning Inside.


**Warning:** PWP. Ini beneran PWP. So, buat yang enggak rela/enggak mau Soonyoung dan Jihoonnya saya nistakan sedemikian rupa, tolong close tab aja.

.

.

Stranger

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **YAOI. PWP.** Don't like? Don't read. No bash and no plagiat ofc. Okay?

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

Jihoon berlari mengejar bus yang akan berangkat 3 menit lagi. ini salah adiknya, Chan yang terlalu lama di kamar mandi. Pasalnya hari ini ia ada ujian di kampus. Ia menatap halte bus yang ada 2 meter didepannya.

Jihoon menaiki bus dengan hati yang merutuk, sial karena bus penuh sekali, dan dia tidak dapat tempat duduk.

Kakinya membawanya ke arah belakang bus, berdiri dengan sebuah tiang disampingnya, untuk pegangan.

"Penuh sekali aish." Lelaki mungil itu merutuk. Benar-benar. Ingin rasanya dia menghantam kepala adiknya karena terlalu lama mandi.

Bis berhenti. Lalu Jihoon merasakan segerombolan orang masuk dari pintu belakang, dekat dengan tempat Jihoon berdiri. Dan Jihoon makin merutuk ketika orang-orang dibelakangnya terus mendesaknya, menghimpit tubuh mungilnya.

Tangan kiri Jihoon memegang tiang bus, sedang tangannya merogoh kantung celana jeansnya, mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati beberapa pesan dari temannya.

 _From : Mingyu_

 _Jihoon, ujian diundur satu jam. Dosen tua itu ada urusan. Sial sekali aku sudah ada di kampus. Cepat datang!_

Mata Jihoon membola, sungguh hari ini benar-benar hari sialnya.

Sudah capek mengejar bus, berdesakan di dalam bus. Dan ada kabar bahwa ujian diundur. Tahu begitu tadi Jihoon santai saja, menonton tv dirumah dengan sandwich ditangan.

Jihoon mengetikkan beberapa kalimat untuk dikirimkan pada Mingyu, dahinya mengernyit saat merasakan sebuah tangan menyapa belakang pahanya.

Merasa risih, Jihoon menggerakkan kakinya, bermaksud agar tangan itu menjauh dari kakinya. Alih-alih menjauh, tangan itu malah semakin gencar meraba bagian paha belakangnya.

Makin naik, makin naik. Jihoon merasakan tangan itu makin membelai paha belakangnya. Kaki Jihoon bergerak tidak nyaman, berusaha mengusir tangan yang mengganggunya itu. Tapi tangan itu semakin nakal, Jihoon merasakan tangan itu menyapa bokongnya, dan meremasnya.

Marah, Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya, "hei! Apa yang—mphh." Jihoon melotot.

Tadi itu, belum sempat Jihoon melancarkan aksi protesnya, tangan orang yang ada dibelakangnya dengan cepat memegang kepalanya, lalu membuat Jihoon kembali menghadap depan.

Dan dengan cepat menutup mulut dan hidung Jihoon dengan sebuah masker abu-abu yang diikat dari belakang.

"Diam saja, sayang. Jangan bergerak. Tidak akan ada yang melihat."

"Mpp—mpph." Jihoon berusaha menarik masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya itu, tapi sialnya lagi tangannya dipegangi dari belakang oleh lelaki tadi.

Jihoon tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa lelaki yang ada di belakangnya tersebut. Saat hendak menoleh lagi, tangan lelaki itu lebih cepat memegang kepala Jihoon dan tidak mengizinkannya untuk melihatnya.

"Kubilang jangan menoleh, sayang." Lelaki tadi berucap kembali.

Saat satu tangannya memegangi kedua tangan Jihoon, tangannya yang lain bergerilya menyapa bokong Jihoon, dan memerasnya kencang. Menimbulkan pekikan tertahan dari yang lelaki mungil dengan masker abu-abu miliknya.

Jihoon tidak tahu lelaki mana yang dengan brengseknya menyentuh tubuhnya seperti ini. Tubuh Jihoon tidak bisa memberontak, karena keadaan bis sangat penuh oleh orang. Jihoon tidak mau menanggung malu karena ketahuan dirinya tengah di _rape_ di transportasi umum begini.

Tangan lelaki tadi mulai berani meremas-remas bokong Jihoon, agak kesusahan karena tangan Jihoon yang terus berontak didalam genggaman tangannya.

Lelaki asing itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kiri Jihoon, berbisik pelan. "Diam Jihoon, atau kau akan dapatkan yang lebih dari ini." lalu menggigit cuping telinga Jihoon.

Jihoon menggeram pelan. Terlebih karena tangan lelaki itu yang kini mengelus selangkangannya. Dan sialnya sesuatu milik Jihoon sudah terbangun dibawah sana.

"M-mphh." Jihoon mencoba memberontak saat lelaki itu menempelkan tubuhnya, dan menggesekkan miliknya yang terbalut celana jeans pada bokong Jihoon.

"Sial Jihoon. Aku sudah tidak tahan." Lelaki itu membopong Jihoon ke sisi bagian belakang kanan bus, dimana ada toilet disana.

Satu tangan lelaki itu masih menggenggam tangan Jihoon, dan satunya membuka pintu toilet itu. Lalu menguncinya cepat.

Baru saja Jihoon akan membalikan badannya, lelaki itu sudah dengan cepat membalikkan kembali tubuh mungil itu.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh melihat wajahku, sayang."

Lelaki tadi melepaskan kain yang menutupi hidung dan mulut Jihoon,

"YACK SIALAN KAU INI SIAPA—HEII APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Jihoon berteriak kembali saat lelaki itu malah menutup penglihatannya dengan kain abu-abu tadi. Membuat Jihoon hanya dapat melihat gelap dan gelap.

Lelaki tadi menyeringai, tangannya membalikkan tubuh Jihoon, menatap Jihoon dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sempurna.

"Kau tahu, Ji. Kau sangat cantik."

Setelahnya lelaki tadi mendaratkan bibirnya pada permukaan bibir Jihoon. Mengecupnya lama. Kecupan-kecupan ringan itu perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang menggairahkan. Bibir lelaki asing itu melumat habis bibir bawah dan atas Jihoon bergantian.

Sedangkan Jihoon, mencoba mendorong tubuh lelaki tersebut, tapi usahanya hanyalah sia-sia. Kekuatan Jihoon kalah jauh dari lelaki asing itu.

Jihoon memberontak makin kuat ketika merasakan lidah lelaki itu mencoba memasuki mulutnya. Dadanya sesak dan pasokan oksigen pada paru-parunya semakin menipis.

Mengerti Jihoon yang butuh bernafas, lelaki itu melepaskan tautannya. Benang-benang saliva tipis terhubung dari bibirnya dan bibir Jihoon. Beberapa tetes saliva yang entah milik siapa, menuruni dagu Jihoon yang sedanng meraup oksigen dengan ganas.

Lelaki tadi mengelus pipi Jihoon, tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang mengenakan kain abu-abu pada matanya. Mendisfungsikan penglihatannya.

"Soonyoung—

Lelaki tadi mendekatkan kembali wajahnya, menjilat dagu Jihoon.

—panggil aku Soonyoung, sayang."

Jihoon berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya, mengingat-ingat apakah dia mengenali suara lelaki yang mengaku bernama Soonyoung ini atau tidak. Tapi pikirannya seakan _blank_ , dia tidak dapat memikirkan apapun. Tapi yang dapat diingat oleh otaknya adalah—

Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar kata _Soonyoung_.

Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya entah kearah mana, "kau siap—mhh." Dan ucapan Jihoon terputus saat lelaki asing yang memerkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Soonyoung itu kembali meraup bibirnya, melumat habis bibir Jihoon.

Agak kesulitan, karena Jihoon yang terus-terusan memberontak, membuat Soonyoung mau tidak mau menekan kepala lelaki mungil itu ke dinding dibelakangnya, menghimpitnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka, Soonyoung beralih pada celana Jihoon. Tangannya bergerak membuka kancingnya dan menurunkan zippernya. Hingga membuat celana _jeans_ dan celana dalam yang digunakan Jihoon turun sebatas betisnya.

Jihoon menggigit bibir Soonyoung keras, hingga bibirnya dapat terbebas dari bibir Soonyoung. "Ti—dak. Janganhh—ahh."

Jihoon berteriak saat merasakan sebuah tangan menyapa miliknya yang mulai berdiri. Soonyoung menyeringai, sekeras apapun Jihoon menolaknya, tubuhnya berkata berkebalikan.

"Kubilang nikmati saja, Jihoon."

"Anghh—lepassh. Lepaskan aku—hhh."

Suara Jihoon bagai angin lewat untuk Soonyoung. Jihoon mencoba melawannya tapi itu semua sia-sia. Lelaki itu masih asik memainkan milik Jihoon yang menegang dibawah sana. Memijitnya dengan tempo pelan dan teratur, membuat Jihoon makin menggelinjang. Belum lagi bibir Soonyoung yang bergerilya di leher miliknya. Memberi tanda disana-sini.

Soonyoung merasakan milik Jihoon yang makin membesar, akan memuntahkan cairannya. Dia menatap lelaki mungil itu yang sedang menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, menahan desahannya agar tidak didengar banyak orang diluar.

Sesaat Soonyoung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jihoon, begitu juga tangannya yang berhenti memainkan milik Jihoon. Jihoon nampak begitu lega, namun kecewa sedikit karena tidak berhasil mendapat pelepasan.

Tapi kemudian Jihoon mendengar suara kancing celana yang dibuka dan zipper yang diturunkan.

Sadar dirinya tidak disentuh lagi, buru-buru Jihoon hendak memakai celananya kembali, tapi sebuah tangan berhasil menghentikannya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menggunakan celanamu, hm?" Soonyoung menurunkan kembali celana Jihoon yang tadi hendak dipakai kembali oleh pemiliknya, yang langsung saja mendapat perlawanan dari Jihoon.

Jihoon menggeram, marah. Tangannya menepis tangan Soonyoung. "Apa-apaan kau—mhh." Belum sempat memaki Soonyoung, lelaki itu sudah dengan cepat membekap mulutnya.

Soonyoung membalikkan tubuh Jihoon. Hingga sekarang dimatanya terpampang nyata bokong bulat milik Jihoon yang nampak menggoda.

Soonyoung mendekat. Membawa tangannya meremas bongkahan bulat menggoda itu yang nampak lembut ditangannya. Menimbulkan desisan pelan dari Jihoon.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku—hiks." Jihoon sudah menangis. Dirinya tidak tahu apa salahnya pada lelaki asing yang baru ditemuinya ini hingga dia diperlakukan tidak senonoh begini.

Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jihoon, Soonyoung berbisik. "Jangan menangis. Aku hanya ingin membuat dirimu menjadi milikku. Itu saja."

"Aku tidak kenal kau—AKKHH" Jihoon berteriak keras, saat tanpa aba-aba Soonyoung mendorong miliknya masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang kering.

"Sial. Jihoon kau sempit sekali."

Milik Soonyoung makin mendesak masuk ke dalam lubang Jihoon yang terasa sempit. Jihoon mati-matian menahan rasa sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya yang serasa terbelah dua.

"Sakithh— anghh. Hiks. Keluarkan. Keluarkan—hiks."

Masker yang dijadikan penutup mata Jihoon sudah basah oleh airmatanya yang mengucur deras. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa penuh dan sakit sekali. Ini kali pertamanya bagi Jihoon dan lelaki sialan ini memerlakukannya begitu kasar.

Saat milik Soonyoung sudah tertanam sempurna pada lubang Jihoon, Soonyoung beralih mengecupi leher Jihoon, mencoba menenangkan Jihoon yang masih terisak, walau itu tidak akan berhasil.

"Diam dan nikmati saja apa yang aku berikan padamu, Ji."

Setelah perkataannya itu, Soonyoung mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Membuat miliknya menusuk-nusuk keras lubang Jihoon dan membuat tubuh lelaki mungil itu terhentak-hentak.

"AHH—"

Jihoon mendesah keras saat merasakan ujung milik Soonyoung mengenai sesuatu didalam tubuh bagian dalamnya, membuat sebuah kenikmatan tersendiri yang belum pernah Jihoon rasakan. Soonyoung diam-diam tersenyum, dia berhasil mengenai _sweet spot_ si mungil.

Soonyoung terus menusuk titik itu dengan keras. Menimbulkan desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir Jihoon. Entah kemana tangisnya tadi pergi, yang sekarang Soonyoung dengar hanyalah desahan yang bagai lagu terindah untuk Soonyoung.

Merasakan perutnya melilit, Jihoon menggigit keras bibir bagian bawahnya. Pelepasannya akan datang dan dia refleks mengetatkan lubangnya, yang membuat Soonyoung menggeram dibelakangnya.

"Akhh—Soonyoung."

Entah refleks atau apa, Jihoon meneriakkan nama Soonyoung disela desahannya saat pelepasannya. Membuat lelaki yang punya nama tersenyum senang. Cairan Jihoon keluar mengenai dinding didepannya dan beberapa juga ada yang mengotori perutnya sendiri.

Jihoon lemas, kaki-kakinya bagai agar-agar. Kalau saja tidak Soonyoung yang menopang tubuhnya dengan memegangi pinggangnya, pasti dia sudah ambruk sekarang.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, Soonyoung kembali menggerakkan miliknya. Membuat tubuh Jihoon yang sudah lemas itu terhentak-hentak kembali. Dengan beberapa tusukan pada lubang Jihoon, Soonyoung menembakkan cairannya jauh ke dalam tubuh Jihoon. Memenuhi lubangnya dan beberapa ada yang mengalir di pahanya karena tidak tertampung.

Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon dari belakang. Dia sudah mengeluarkan miliknya dan memakai celananya. Dan juga membantu Jihoon memakai celananya dan membersihkan pahanya dari cairan lengket miliknya.

"Kau brengsek—hiks. Lepas!" Jihoon memberontak. Mencoba melepaskan pelukan Soonyoung pada tubuhnya.

Jihoon merasa jijik dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya dinikmati oleh orang asing? Dan juga bagaimana dia tidak bisa memberontak dan menyelamatkan tubuhnya sendiri?

Jauh di dalam hati Soonyoung, dia merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia memerlakukan Jihoon seperti ini. Tapi dia tidak tahu cara lain agar bisa dekat dengan Jihoon.

Pikiran pendeknya berkata dengan cara seperti ini dirinya bisa terikat dengan Jihoon.

Setelah lepas dari Soonyoung, Jihoon dengan tertatih dan berhati-hati berjalan menghampiri pintu toilet, tubuhnya masih sakit dan penglihatannya masih tertutup menyusahkannya. Jihoon masih dengan membelakangi Soonyoung, lelaki mungil itu melepaskan masker yang sejak tadi menutupi penglihatannya, dan membuangnya begitu saja dilantai.

"Siapapun kau, aku membencimu. Aku tidak akan sudi melihat wajahmu, karena aku membencimu." Jihoon sempat terisak saat berkata demikian, tapi dia menahannya. Tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

Sesaat kemudian pintu toilet terbuka, Jihoon keluar dan menutup keras kembali pintu toilet itu. Menimbulkan suara yang cukup kencang. Beruntung diluar penumpang bus sudah agak berkurang.

Soonyoung terdiam ditempatnya. Hatinya terasa berdenyut mengetahui orang yang selama ini dipujanya, melayangkan kalimat benci yang begitu dalam. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk Jihoon dan berkata bahwa selama ini dia mencintai lelaki mungil itu.

Ya, karena Soonyoung mencintai Jihoon.

 _Dalam diam._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

a/n :

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAapaan nih. Kenapa target dari otak mesum saya selalu sunhun /ditabok. Iya tau ini engga hot, engga greget sama sekali tau kok tau :"")))) typo nya juga banyak kayaknya, kebiasaan saya gaberani edit ulang, malu sendiri bacanya /gk. Maafkan aku Jihoonie sudah menistaimu /plak.

 _ **Review please?**_

Review dari kalian sangat membantu loh :")

 _Ppyong._


End file.
